Deadpool (video game)
Hell yeah! Finally, my very own video game: Deadpool! You read right! High Moon Studios - the masterminds behind Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy, the Transformers War, and Fall of Cybertron videogames - was hired by yours truly to create the most awesome video game yet (until they come out with a Deadpool 2, but one step at a time, here)! It will be published by Activision & Marvel Entertainment, the same guys who published other Marvel-related games. The game is said to be out in June 25th 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows PC. MARVELous!!!! What kinda game will it be? Let's see; Daniel Way is writing the script (the same Daniel Way that writes most of my comics and adventures); Nolan North is voicing me (the same Nolan North that voices most of my appearances); and it will be a third-person action game with bouncing EVERYTHING! (If you catch my drift. Wink!) So, in short, get ready to play a very, VERY, badass video game. Features *Third-person shooter/brawler *(Yes, I know I'm in a video game... don't make me look like an idiot.) *Unlock weapon upgrades with achievement points. Guns! Knives! Explosives! Rubber duckies! *Unlock different combos by switching fighting styles (I know them all) and utilizing different weapons ("utilizing"? Who the hell is writing this?) Cast These are the OTHER people in MY video game. *Deadpool (That's me!) *Chance White (Newbie) *Wolverine (Suck it) *Psylocke *Domino *Cable *Riptide *Arclight *Blockbuster *Mr. Sinister *Vertigo *Death *Rogue *Red Hulk DP AL 625.jpg|Arclight Deadp2.jpg|Psylocke Deadp1.jpg|Mr. Sinister Block2.jpg|Vertigo Block1.jpg|Blockbuster Stuff you should know One: WHEN you play this game (there's no "if," you WILL play it), you'd better make me look good. I don't want to be sittin' around doin' nothin'! And two: wait, sorry, bathroom break (I'm actually not sorry; I have to piss, BAD). Okay, and TWO: don't compare my game to anyone else's. Like that chump, Spider-Man. His newest game SUCKED! Go play it, see! Just kidding, don't. Actually... yeah, no, don't play it. You'll want your money back the minute you look at the cover! It's just horrifying! Same with his newest movie. You know what? Just don't bother with him at all. This is MY Wiki, anyway, right? My game. MY BUSINESS! If you want to know more, head to my game's website, you're sure to find stuff there that you'll love, like ME! And, you know, all that other stuff. But mainly me. Pre-Order bling If you decide to pre-order my game (who are we kidding - of course you will), some fine establishments who love me as much as I do will offer some nice swaggity bling for you. Best Buy *A $5 voucher for ANY Marvel comic book. You could get one from the time I was in the Uncanny X-Force, or one from Daniel Way's sizzling Deadpool run… And well, yes, I suppose you COULD buy a Marvel comic that DIDN'T star yours truly, but why do that to yourself? – U.S. only (while supplies last). *An exclusive Deadpool poster for everyone who pre-orders the game from my home country (while supplies last). Vive posters! Vive Quebec! – Canada Only Steam and GameStop download *The Merc with a Map Pack DLC! Featuring two new levels – GRT Plaza and Inside the Tower – for Deadpool Challenge Mode and Infinite Mode, as well as two new costumes, the D-Pooly and Uncanny X-Force suits (only available in Infinite Mode). You like maps, don't you? *Your very own Deadpool digital wallpaper! Look, if you want to be the only one of your friends without a Deadpool digital wallpaper, that's fine. I don't know, I think high school's hard enough already, but it's your choice – you gotta be you. GameStop *In addition to the above: a (drum roll, please) midnight launch party at the GameStop with the most pre-orders (more drums!) paid BY Activision (now the bassoon!) with a LIVE appearance from ME, Das Pool! Now’s your chance, Kodiak, Alaska GameStop customers! – U.S. Only Amazon *A $5 Amazon credit towards select Marvel graphic novels– but seriously... buy a Deadpool graphic novel. *An exclusive digital wallpaper and digital coversleeve, because what are you doing not staring at my perfectly sculpted body every waking moment of the day? Images ;Characters Arclight.jpg|Arclight Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster Cable.png|Cable Domino.png|Domino DominoPoster.jpg|Domino Psylocke.png|Psylocke Sinister.png|Mr. Sinister Vertigo.jpg|Vertigo ;Screenshots Screenshot.png Screenshot1.png Screenshot2.png Screenshot3.png Screenshot4.png Screenshot5.png Screenshot6.jpg 64a8c76fd8d666c581cfc76f494c47caf44ab89f_jpg__0x529_q85_upscale.jpg ;Concept art ConceptArt.jpg ConceptArt1.jpg ConceptArt2.jpg DeathConcept.png|Death Videos Deadpool (VG) () - Reveal trailer Deadpool The Game - SDCC 2012 Trailer Deadpool Lead Designer Breaks Down The Game External links *Official game site *Deadpool's Blog *Deadpool Twitter *Deadpool Facebook Category:Deadpool (game)